Nuestra Navidad ha llegado
by Quela
Summary: Un pequeño fic navideño lleno de guirnaldas y estrellas. ¡Feliz Navidad!


¡La Navidad ha llegado! Y con este pequeño regalo respondo al reto que flo-uchiha (Flori) me lanzó en el Foro Bones de esta casa. ¡Pongamos los adornos y cantemos un montón de villancicos monosos para alegrar estas fechas!

**NUESTRA**** NAVIDAD**** HA**** LLEGADO**

Brennan suspiró largamente como no lo había hecho casi nunca antes.

Apoyada en su mesa, con la cabeza sobre una mano, observaba con una cierta lejanía el gran árbol de Navidad que Angela había instalado allí aquella misma mañana. Se había empeñado en que todo el mundo celebrara con ella y su familia las Pascuas, así que quien más y quien menos en el Jeffersonian tenía un detalle navideño sobre su escritorio o en su puerta.

A Brennan le había tocado el "detalle" más especial y más grande: un abeto de aproximadamente un metro de altura que presidía la entrada junto a los sillones. La misma Angela había traído todo un kit de arreglos que incluía bolas, guirnaldas, luces y nieve de mentira y se había encargado de que estuviera a punto por la tarde.

Y así fue como la encontró Booth cuando entró a buscarla. Con la mirada perdida en los brillantes reflejos de las luces en las paredes del despacho sumido en la semioscuridad.

Cuando se acercó, besó su pelo y le acarició los hombros con sus manos.

_-¿Estás__ bien?__ Pareces__ un__ poco__ apagada__ esta__ tarde._

Ella acarició sus manos inclinando su rostro sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

_-Creo__ que__ mis__ niveles__ de__ serotonina__ están__ disminuyendo,__ quizás__ por__ el__ embarazo.__ O__ incluso__ está __bajando__ la__ dopamina.__ Pero__ desde__ que__ ese__ árbol__ está__ en__ mi__ despacho__ no __puedo__ evitar__ tener__ sentimientos__ encontrados.__ Estaba__ pensando..._

_-¿Qué?__- preguntó__ él__ sentándose__ en__ la __mesa._

Brennan dudó durante un instante sin mirarle. Luego habló.

_-___Pensando ____en ____cuánto ____me ____gustaría ____pasar ____una ____Navidad ____como ____cuando ____era ____pequeña. ____Me ____gustaría ____no____ tener ____ningún____ prejuicio ____contra ____estas ____fiestas____ y ____haber ____sido ____yo ____la ____que ____pusiera ____los ____adornos ____en ____ese ____árbol ____con ____ilusión____ y____ sin ____creer ____que ____estas ____celebraciones ____son ____un____ tópico ____inventado ____por ____otros.____ Cenar ____el ____día ____de ____Navidad ____con ____las ____personas ____a____ las____ que____ más____ quiero,____ y____ al ____levantarme____ la____ mañana____ siguiente____ descubrir____ un____ montón ____de____ paquetes____ al____ pie____ del____ árbol. ____Emocionarme____ otra____ vez____ abriendo____ regalos____ como____ hace____ tantos____ años____ que____ no____ hago.____ Quisiera____ hacer____ todo____ eso____ pero____ algo____ aquí____ dentro__ -señaló su cabeza con un dedo- _no __me __deja.__ Porque__ en__ realidad__ no__ acabo__ de__ creérmelo__ por__ mucho__ que__ lo__ intento,__ y__ eso__ me__ produce__ una__ frustración__ que__ ahora__ mismo __no__ puedo __asimilar _-miró a Booth profundamente_-,__ sobre__ todo__ porque__ sé__ que__ eso__ es__ todo__ lo__ que__ tú__ estás__ deseando __hacer.__ Y__ yo__ no__ sé__ si__ podré__ hacerlo._

El sonrió tomando sus manos con delicadeza.

_-¿Te __das __cuenta __de__ que __el __solo __hecho __de __que __hayas __pensado __en __mí __además __de __hacerlo __en__ ti __es __un __gran __regalo?__ Hace __mucho __tiempo __que __sé __que __tienes __un __corazón __enorme, __pero __en __este __momento __me__ siento __muy__ afortunado __de __que __estés __conmigo.__ Tú __eres __lo __único__ que__ quiero__ para__ Navidad.__ Y__ sí,__ ya__ sé__ que__ es__ un__ tópico__ y__ que__ no__ te __gustan__ ni__ crees__ en__ ellos,__ pero__ nunca__ fue__ tan__ cierto__ como__ ahora._

Booth la hizo levantarse y la abrazó en toda su redondez.

_-Eso__ sin __mencionar __este __regalo __que __aún__ quedará __pendiente __de __desenvolver __cuando __pase __Navidad_ -tocó su abultada tripa con delicadeza. Booth se emocionó al pensar en la pequeña de la que ya imaginaba hasta el color de sus ojos.

A la vez casi, Brennan no pudo evitar que las lágrimas anegaran sus ojos. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando a achacar todos sus cambios de humor a su estado premamá, pero también tenía que reconocer que era una liberación sentir sin condiciones, sin ataduras, y mostrarlo abiertamente. Y haber aprendido a expresar sus dudas y miedos. Y no dejar de ser ella misma.

Ahora podía amar a Booth abiertamente conservando su visión racional y empírica, aunque con otra perspectiva. No sólo había cambiado su centro de gravedad. También los ojos con los que le veía desde aquel trágico día en el que todo cambió.

_-Gracias_ -dijo.

_-¿Porqué?_ -preguntó Booth con esa media sonrisa tan encantadora.

_-Por__ quererme. __Por __esperarme. __Por __estar __aquí. __Y__ por __darme __esto_ -se tocó el abultado vientre_-.__ Siempre __supe __que __sería __tuyo._

_-Y__ sin__ recurrir __a__ medios __artificiales, __todo__ estrictamente __natural_ -contestó, y ambos rieron.

Brennan se sintió bien. Por primera vez en todo ese día se sintió bien. Y era gracias a él. Como siempre durante los últimos meses, era gracias a Booth.

_-Haré__ todo __lo __posible __porque __esta __sea__ nuestra__ Navidad. __Te __lo__ aseguro.__ Pero__ sé __paciente __conmigo_ –dijo en voz baja.

_-He __tenido __mucha__ paciencia __y __puedo__ tener __un __poco __más. __Porque __yo __sé __que __esta __será __nuestra __Navidad __y __tú __acabarás __pensando __lo __mismo. __Ya __lo __verás. __Ahora__ coge __tu__abrigo __y __vamos__ a __casa._

Cuando llegaron al apartamento y ella abrió la puerta, dejó su abrigo en el recibidor, y al entrar en el pequeño salón encontró algo que la dejó completamente sorprendida.

En un escaso rincón de la atestada estancia había un abeto. Y a su lado, una caja con adornos brillantes y una gran estrella que sobresalía brillando sin rubor e imponiendo su belleza a todo lo demás.

_-Pensé __que __sería __una __buena __idea __que __tuviéramos __un__ árbol __de __Navidad_ -Booth se aproximó a ella esperando su reacción_-.__ Parker __y __yo __solíamos __ponerlo __cuando__ era __pequeño,__ y __le__ subía __para __que__ colocara __la __estrella __en __lo __más__ alto. __Ahora __pasa __casi __todas __las __fiestas __con__ su __madre __y __esa __caja __lleva __demasiado__ tiempo __guardada __en __un __altillo. __¿Quieres __que __lo __pongamos __juntos?_

Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras extendía su mano hacia él e intentaba no llorar.

_-No __estabas __seguro __de __que__ me __fuera __a __gustar __la __idea __pero __aún__ así __lo __has __hecho. __Todavía __no __comprendo __por__qué__ sigues__ arriesgándote __a__ las __reacciones __imprevistas __de __mi __sistema__ hormonal, __pero __cada__ día __aprecio __más __tu__ valentía __al __hacerlo._

_-Será __porque __veo __que __estás __aprendiendo __a __reflejar __tus __sentimientos, __que__ te __sientes __mejor __cuando __lo __haces,__y __en __esta __época __he __notado __que __tú __también __quieres __hacer__ las __cosas __que__ hacen__ los __demás __porque __ahora __sí __te __parecen__ importantes. __No __es __solo __cuestión __de __hormonas.__ La __mayoría __de __la __gente__ se__ deja __llevar __por __las __costumbres __navideñas __sin __pensarlo:__ poner __el __árbol, __los __adornos, __hacer __compras __navideñas... __Valoro __que __no __te __dejes __llevar __por __ellas __sin __más, __y__ sí, __me__ la __he__ jugado, __pero__ sé__ que__ casi __todas __mis __apuestas __contigo __son__ sobre __seguro._

_-Eres __un__ presuntuoso_ –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Brennan le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un profundo beso. No necesitó decirle cuánto había pensado en todo eso, cuánto había deseado ser como el resto del mundo ahora que comprendía que podía ser especial sin tener que ser necesariamente rara. Nunca le había confesado cuánto le ilusionó abrir aquel regalo de sus padres en esa Navidad, la primera Navidad que pasó con Booth. Nunca le dijo cuánto le dolió que él tuviera un hijo con el que compartir sus alegrías y ella no tuviera nada más que aquel regalo sin abrir.

Cuando se separaron, Booth la miró con expectación.

_-¿Qué?_ -dijo ella_-¿Qué __ocurre?_

_-Pues __que __se__ me__ había __olvidado __decirte __que__ Parker __pasará__ el __día __de __Navidad __con __nosotros._

Brennan sonrió con felicidad genuina mientras él también lo hacía.

_-Rebecca __me__ ha __dicho __que, __como __hace __mucho __tiempo __que __Parker __pasa __estas __fiestas __con __ella __y __que __además __tú __y __yo __estamos __juntos, __le __parece __una__ buena __idea __que __este __año __se__ quede __en __Washington __con __nosotros. __Así __que, __si __no __te __parece __mal, __adornaremos __el __abeto __pero __dejaremos __la __estrella __para __que __él __la __ponga._

_-¡Me__ parece __una__ idea __estupenda!_

_-Y __también __me__ he __tomado __la __libertad __de __llamar __a __tu __padre __para __que __cene __con __nosotros __y__ podamos __disfrutar __de __una __velada __tradicional__ familiar __y__ navideña._

Brennan se acopló a su cuerpo en la medida de lo posible y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos._-Me __parece __perfecto_ -dijo antes de volver a besarle- _Viviremos esta __Navidad __todos__ juntos. __Como__ una __familia._

_-Ya __te __he __dicho __que__ esta__ será __nuestra __Navidad. __Un__ ranger __siempre __cumple __su__ palabra..._

_-Deja __de __hablar_ -dijo separándose de él y empujándole hacia la habitación-. _Ahora__ quiero __sexo._

_-¡Huesos!_ -dijo Booth falsamente escandalizado- _¿Podrías __dejar __de __comportarte __así? __Es__ tremendamente__ incómodo..._

_-Claro __que __lo __es_ -dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía caminaba tras él-. _Enfrentarte__ a __alguien __que __piensa __como __tú __haces suele __ser __incómodo, __sobre__ todo__ porque __es __como __un __reflejo __de__ tus __propios __comportamientos __y __tomas __conciencia __de __ellos... __¿No __dice __la__ Biblia __aquello __de__ "La__ verdad __os__ hará __libres"?_

_-¿Otra __vez __metiéndote __con __el__ sagrado __libro? __Pues__ te__ tomas __a __la __ligera __esto __pero __ya __verás..._

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos, y risas y susurros dejaron paso finalmente al silencio en la sala. El abeto se quedo solo y desnudo esperando a que una nueva familia le vistiera de fiesta un año más. Una Navidad más.

Aunque solo fuera, en realidad, la primera de las muchas que la seguirían...

**¡FELIZ****NAVIDAD!**


End file.
